The Legacy of War
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: Naruto Time Travel! Naruto Uzumaki has had enough. He has failed the Graduation Exam twice and now a stranger claims that he is his relative. Why does he have a locket that holds pcitures of an older him and Hinata? What is going on!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! A New FanFiction by me! ShotgunRedneck!This is a Naruto one and a Time Travel one but with kinda of a twist. May ya'll like it, and also, PLEASE Read and REVIEW! Those keep me going! And if you are wondering, I am working on "Dragons?" and "Fake It" I've just hit writer's block with them...Anyways, Disclaimer Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just fuck with it's plot line XD

.0.0

It was the year 2044, 45 years after the Kyuubi Attack on Konoha in 1999. The village that the Legendary Demon had attacked, now lay in ruins. Burnt buildings lay in their foundations; skeletons of humans littered the place and things didn't grow. The weathered stone faces of the previous Hokage were staring back, almost seemingly to be waiting for something. Or someone. Probes spread out through the decimated village, looking for something. They were the size of a soccer ball, completely black except that they had a red cloud painted on the back. Their "eye" glowed red as they scanned every ruined building. The especially scanned what looked like a ramen stand. After an hour of looking, they left. Unknown to them, that the things that they were looking for were not _in_ the village, but _beneath_ it...

.0.0

Sitting on a sterile looking metal desk was a man. His brown hair seemed to dull in the light as he watched a woman typing something on a computer. "Oi, Sakura. Will this idea work?" he asked the pink haired woman. The know named Sakura glanced at him, "I'm mostly sure Kiba. Its the only choice we have to make sure that the Uchihas don't get their hands on Kurama." Before Kiba could open his mouth, the door near them opened with an electronic hiss. Entering the room the two were in was 3 men.

One was tall, had auburn hair that went down to mid back. He was wearing black clothes and had two swirls on his cheeks. Standing next to him was a brunette that had his hair in a pineapple shape, who was also wearing black clothes. Following them was a blond man whose arms were covered in tattoos. His blond hair was shoved under a black do-rag. Sakura smiled at them, her fingers pausing on the holographic keyboard. "Oh, hey guys. Preparation is almost complete. Your stuff is over there Naruto." She pointed to a large scroll. The blond walked over to it and said, "Thanks Sakura." The pinkette smiled and wheeled over to him. The tall man looked down at his crippled friend. A horrible thought went through his head _'It's your fault that she can't walk anymore...She hasn't walked in 10 years thanks to you...'_

The tattooed man mentally growled and banished the thoughts as the pineapple haired man spoke, "Everything has been set up Sakura?" She looked away from her best friend and looked at the other man. "Yes, Shikamaru. I have everything set. Now all we need is a time and place" The tallest man in the room asked, "Why not a year before the M.I?" Sakura rolled herself back over to the large screen and began to type. "Choji, you are a miracle worker. That gives Naruto here plenty of time to get most of this sorted out and to get the Plan ready to go."

Naruto grunted and looked over at the large tube/portal thing that was standing. "Hey, Kiba, you did make sure that the S/T Connector was plugged up and was working right?" The first brunet scoffed. "What do you take me for? A newb? I followed your instructions to a fucking T. But now I have a question for you." This made Naruto raise an eyebrow. "How in a blood soaked hell did you go from a dead last to making all of our technology? I mean seriously, you can make all sorts of awesome shit by tinkering with a radio and a broken blow dryer!" Everyone, excluding Naruto, laughed. Said blond man shrugged. "I'm naturally wired to be different Kibs. Hell, do remember I was the Pranking King for nearly 2 decades. I see shit in a different perspective, so its a no fucking brainer that I can do all this shit. I'm surprised that it wasn't lazy bum over there." He jerked his thumb in Shikamaru's direction, making the chain smoker narrow his eyes. Sakura looked up from what she was doing to wheel herself to where her lover and ex Teammate were standing at.

"Kiba, if you don't want to be in the dog house tonight, then move your sexy ass." The brunet moved, letting Sakura type something into the machine. "Okay, it should drop you off at 5-29-10 at 23:45. I have no clue where you will land exactly but I will try to aim a good couple of miles out of the Hot Zone. You will have exactly 15 minutes before the Red Alerts get to your location. I suggest you run fast. Use your entrance as an open window. Defenses in the Hot Zone will be up by the end of those 15 minutes so use you time wisely. I packed your equipment. Please check it after you get a Safe Camp." Naruto glanced at the pink haired woman. "You did leave enough supplies for your self right?" Sakura scoffed at him, "Naruto, with your clones always working, we have enough supplies and you left us the instructions."

The Jinchuriki sighed before hopping into the bed-like structure that was part of the S/T Connector. "Okay, I'm ready. I'll miss you sis." Sakura gave him a teary smile. "See you on the other side brother." He nodded and exhaled. Sakura began typing into a holographic keyboard. "Count down begins. Breathing is fine, Chakra level is normal and heart rate is slightly faster than norm." she read off of one of the three screens that were next to the machine. "Energy levels are rising, power is at %25." Naruto gritted his teeth as the bed raised up, metal rings spinning around him. "Power is at %50 and is rising. Estimated time of departure will be in T minus 10 seconds." Naruto closed his eyes as a white light began to build around him and the machine. "%75 power, preparing departure." Her fingers flew over the keyboard as the power in the machine rose. Naruto peeked out of his eyes to take one look at his family before Sakura said, "Power is at %100, departing NOW!" She hit a button and the last thing Naruto saw was a flash of white light...

.0.0

Everyone else covered/closed their eyes as the light filled the room. When the light diminished, they all looked at the machine Naruto was in. The metal rings were slowing down and as the bed went to lay flat again, it showed that Naruto was gone. "Sakura! Check the monitor!" cried out Shikamaru. Sakura yelled back, "Already on it." On the third screen was a line that had a glowing dot on it. It was moving from one side of the line to the other. "He's moving fast. He should be arriving to the Hot Zone area in a couple of seconds." Choji leaned over her to look at the moving dot that represented Naruto. "Will we still be able to track him after he gets there?" Sakura sadly shook her head. "No. Once he gets out of the S/T Travel Zone, we will loose all contact with him. All we can do now is pray." They all watched as the dot made it to the finish line. At the bottom of the screen in green letters was "CONGRATULATIONS. Target has been reached." They small group could only stare at it, wondering about the man who was their brother in all but blood...

.0.0

Naruto skid across the ground as her was shoved out of the light. He grunted when his back met with a tree, very painfully. The blond man shook his head, feeling like he was run over by a Biju. **'Kit. It appears that we made it. We should get a move on before the Red Alerts get here.'** Naruto replied back _'On it Kurama.'_ Naruto stood and got a running start before jumping into the air. Using his wind element, he flew over the tops of some trees before landing on a branch. He used his momentum to propel himself forward, trying to cover as much ground as possible. He kept running until Kurama said **'Kit, I sense Red Alerts coming your way. Heading fast.'** Naruto sent a mental nod and quickly landed on the forest floor. He touched the base of his neck, pushing a button that was a spike on his spike collar. The jinchuriki felt his body shiver before Naruto hid under a fallen tree. He also brought a mask up to cover the lower half of his face.

He closed his eyes and let Kurama use his energy so that Naruto blended with the shadows better. Once that was done, the blond held stock still as he heard several bodies moving fast over head. He stayed still but the second the last one was gone, Naruto silently moved until he was able to run...

.0.0

Naruto panted as he silently ducked into an alley. He hid behind a dumpster, assessing his situation. _'Inside the Hot Zone. But now, I need to find a Safe Camp.'_ He quickly glanced around and spotted a man hole. **'Naruto, please tell me you are doing what I think you are doing.'** The blue eyed man grimaced, _'Sorry Kurama but its our only option for now.'_ Using his Wind Element, Naruto brought the top of the man hole up enough for him to slid under it. Still using the Wind, he gently lowered the lid until it slid quietly into place. Naruto ran on top of the water that filled part of the sewer tunnel he was in. As he ran, he brought up his left wrist. On his studded shackle, he began pressing different studs in what seemed to be a random order. A holographic map appeared. Naruto smirked as he saw where he was.

_'Alright, about 25 clicks from here is where the sewers ends. Well outside the Hot Zone's boundary. Coming up in about 3 clicks is a reservoir room. We hide there till dawn.'_ Kurama growled. **'We shouldn't have to hide like rats. We are powerful! You are **_**the**_** Shinobi! The last one to hold such knowledge.'** Naruto sighed and ignored his best friend, heading in the direction where he could make a Safe Camp. Once he arrived there, he landed on a walkway. _'Infiltration of the Hot Zone is complete. Now we wait.'_ **'Kit, before you do anything, we gotta change your appearance.'**_ 'Again? Okay, you know what to do Kurama.'_The great Demon exhaled and ran his chakra though the man's body...

.0.0

Above ground, a man wearing a set of red and white robes looked out his office window. A pipe resting in his weathered hand. _'Something or someone is out there. I don't know what they want but if they try to attack my village then they will pay.'_ He brought the pipe up to his lips and inhaled. "ANBU, I need you to make sure that Naruto Uzumaki is still here." Two masked people seemed to melt out of the shadows and nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama. We will make sure that the Jinchuriki is still here." The two ANBU left, making the Hokage scowl. _'I will not let the only loyal weapon I have disappear. He will not become disloyal to me, ever.'_ The man smiled evilly as he looked over his village...

.0.0

Naruto grunted as Kurama finished his thing. **'Changes are complete. You are not a red head with grey eyes and I took away the whiskers.'** The used to be blond man replied _'Thanks Kura. Now, once it comes dawn the Plan can officially begin.' _The Kyuubi no Kitsune laughed. **'Soon kit, everything will be fixed. Is all your equipment working?'** The tattooed man looked over at where his shadow clones were working. He started out with 10 but now only had 3 left. _'So far? It all seems to be working.' _Kurama was about to reply when one of the clones said, "Hey boss. Sakura packed something she shouldn't have." Naruto looked at his clone. "What did she pack?" The clone held up a golden heart shaped locket. Kurama felt Naruto stiffen and the man felt his blood run cold. He quickly stood and grabbed it. He opened the locket to see two pictures. On one side was a picture of Naruto, when he was blond, with a lavender eyed woman in a wedding dress. In the other was the same woman but she was holding a dirty blonde lavender eyed baby girl.

Tightening his grip on the locket, Naruto put it on. "Once you have everything checked out and packed back up, dispel okay?" The clones nodded and went to finish everything. Their creator, on the other hand closed his eyes. Tears leaked out of his eyes as memories flew through his mind. _'Hinata-chan, Mizore-chan. Don't worry, you will live again. And the bastard will die. I swear it.' _He looked back at the locket that held the last pictures of his deceased wife and daughter. He clasped it tight in his hand, the man gave into his sorrow and cried...

.0.0

and End of the Chapter! Whew, I started tearing up at the end. Note to self: Don't listen to "What a Shame" by Shinedown when typing sad parts. Anyways, Read and Review! Poll on account ya'll!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright everyone, this be chapter 2 of "The Legacy of War"! XD May you all like it! This chapter is also dedicated to my best friend Chris-kun, for always helping me out 3's ya~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...wish I did to FIX it!

_**.0.0.0.**_

It was mid morning in the village of Konoha, people were walking out in the streets doing their thing. Two Jonin that were stuck at the Main Gate were being bored, as most of the morning traffic had died down. Izumo and Kotetsu were bored as they played poker together. But Kotetsu soon noticed a traveler coming up to the gate. "Halt!" he yelled as he got a look at the new comer. He had, from what was poking out from under his black do-rag, blood red hair. On his right arm was a tattoo of a Nine Tailed Fox that was surrounded by red leaves. His left arm, however, had the kanji for "9" and "The Devil's Hand." Hiding his eyes from the Gate Keepers of Konoha was a pair of sunglasses.

They also could see the sword that was strapped to his back. The hilt was a crimson red with gold bands around the edges. The pommel was wrapped in blood red wrappings and had a sapphire the size of a silver dollar embedded into the core of the hilt. Around his neck was a spiked leather choker. His shirt was black with a faint image of a demon appearing out of the darkness **[A/N: The Disturbed Guy FYI]** All in all, he wasn't from here and looked like if someone said (or did) the wrong thing then this guy will probably rip their head off faster than you could say "I'm Sorry." He walked up to them, making Izumo and Kotetsu feel like they were being stalked by a powerful predator.

"Yes?" asked the man. Kotetsu recovered first and coughed. "Well, sir, we need you to sign in. Standard protocol and everything." The red haired man smirked, showing a bit of fang. "Alright. Do you need my papers?" Izumo nodded. The tattooed man reached into his back pocket and handed over his information. He picked up a pen and wrote on the sign in sheet. Once he was done, he handed the clipboard back and got his information back. With a nod, he entered the village. Once the man was out of sight, Kotetsu looked down at the sheet and felt his eyes widen into plates.

Name

Kane Uzumaki

Origin

Hell

Reason for Visiting

┌∩┐(►_◄)┌∩┐

The two Gatekeepers looked at each other before going to call for an ANBU...

**.0.0.0.**

Naruto Uzumaki growled under his breath as he kicked an empty can. He had failed the Graduation Exam for the second time now and was trying to figure out what to do next. The blond boy grumbled as he made his way to Ichikaru's ramen shop for some much needed comfort food. _'Damn that exam anyways! Who needs to learn the Kami forsaken Bushin jutsu anyways?'_ he thought, not really seeing where he was going. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki soon ran into something hard. Naruto stumbled and looked up from the ground to see what he had ran into. What he ran into was a man. A very _tall_ man that had a bad ass sword across his back. The orange wearing boy backed up a bit to look at the man. The man raised an eye brow at the boy.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled. The man replied. "Its okay kid. It was my fault. Hey, kid. I gotta question for you." Naruto looked at the man. "Y-yeah?" "Do you know where I can get some good eats?" The blond pre-teen blinked and said, "Uh, yeah. I know a place follow me." Naruto began continuing walking to Ichikaru's ramen, wondering who the hell was this guy...

**.0.0.0.**

Naruto looked at the man that was walking next to him. From what he could tell, the man kept scanning the crowd, as if he was looking for something. "So, what's your name?" the orange wearing pre-teen asked. The taller red head glanced at Naruto. "I didn't give it." Naruto pouted before running slightly ahead and turned, saying "Well I suggest you remember this name: Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage!" The red haired man stopped walking and just stared at him. "Did you say Uzumaki?" Naruto blinked, confused. "Yeah. I did. Its my name." The other man began to laugh. "Oh this is great! This is amazing! Hahahaha!" The blond stood there, wondering what the hell was going on. The red head finally stopped laughing and looked at Naruto.

"Okay, now that I got that out of my system allow me to introduce myself: Kane Uzumaki." Naruto felt his jaw drop. "Y-your an Uzumaki?" he squeaked out. Kane laughed again "Yeah I am. And man, I really didn't expect to find my target on the first day here." Naruto slowly backed away from the clearly insane man. "W-what do you mean target?" asked the blond. Kane chuckled and said, "I'll tell you once I get some food in my gut kid. I bet you are hungry too." Both Uzumaki stomachs rumbled in agreement, making Naruto blush. Kane laughed again and walked up to Naruto. "Come on kid. Show me where some good eats are and I'll pay for it. Deal?"

Naruto looked up at the older man and nodded, wondering who was this man and was he really an Uzumaki...

**.0.0.0.**

Naruto, Ayame and Teuchi could only stare in shock/awe/terror as Kane ate bowl after bowl of ramen, officially blowing Naruto's record out of the water. The red head looked over at Naruto and said, after swallowing a handful of noodles, "Eat up kid. Damn this is the best food I've eaten in fucking years. What do call this place?" Ayame answered, "Ichikaru's ramen." The other Uzumaki grinned feraly. "Looks like I found my new favorite eats. Kid if you don't close your mouth a fly will get in" Naruto snapped his mouth shut with an audible click.

The two Uzumakis kept eating until they couldn't anymore. Kane patted his full stomach before releasing a loud belch that effectively scared several civilians. Naruto looked at him and when he opened his mouth to say something, a loud burp came from it, making Ayame yell at them to say excuse me. Teuchi laughed and took the money from Kane. Once the older man finished paying for the food, he turned to Naruto. "Okay kid. Fire any questions you got at me."

Naruto looked at him and asked, "Are you truly an Uzumaki?" Kane nodded. Naruto stood up and said, "Where have you been for the past 11 years then?" Kane sighed. "Trust me kid. You really don't want me to answer that." Naruto saw him cover his right wrist with his left hand. But it didn't stop Naruto from seeing the several black tear drop tattoos on his wrist. _'I heard that some clans do something like that when they lost a love one. He must have lost his entire family from how many he has.'_

"Well, then why are you here in Konoha?" asked the younger blond. Kane went to reply but sharply turned his head to the left, looking at the ANBU that showed up. "May I ask what does a Konoha ANBU want?" Kane asked in a calm voice. Naruto, Ayame and Teuchi felt shivers of fear dance up their spines as the tone of Kane's voice.

The ANBU didn't show anything either, he just said "The Hokage wishes to see Kane Uzumaki right now." the younger Uzumaki looked at the older red haired Uzumaki with slight worry. Kane just smirked and ruffled Naruto's hair. "I'll be back kid. Stay safe okay. I'll see what this Hokage wants." Naruto just stared at the two adults as they left, making him think _'I hope Jiji doesn't send Kane away. He is my last family...'_

**.0.0.0.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked from the red head to the paper that was on his desk it was a copy of the sign in sheet from today.

Name

Kane Uzumaki

Origin

Hell

Reason for Visiting

┌∩┐(►_◄)┌∩┐

Those words seemed to glare at the older man, making him mentally plot how to use this Uzumaki to his advantage. Hiruzen pulled on his "sweet grandfather" mask and spoke, "Well, this is truly a miracle in itself. There is another Uzumaki out there-"

His speech was cut off by Kane saying "Cut the bullshit old man. I can see through that Grandfather mask of yours." Hiruzen's mask almost faltered but he kept it up by replying "I have no idea what you mean Kane-san." This caused the red head to snort and take off his opaque sunglasses. His steel grey eyes glared at the old man in the room. "Look, I don't know what shit you've been smoking but if you don't cut off the shit I will get annoyed. And when I get annoyed, I get blood thirsty. And when I get bloodthirsty, people die. Pretty sure you don't want your men to die just because you don gone pissed off the wrong guy."

Hiruzen dropped the mask. "Okay, fine. I'll get straight to my point. Who are you and what is you purpose in my village?" Kane leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on Hiruzen's desk. "I am an Uzumaki. Fresh from an Iwa War Camp. Trust me, those assholes can hold a grudge like nobody's goddamn business. As for why I am here, well" he grinned evilly, "I am here to train the next Uzumaki. Who just so happens to be the Kyuubi Jinchuriki."

Sarutobi's jaw dropped and said "ANBU, arrest this man. Now." Two ANBU went to follow their leader's order but was stopped when Kane's sword was unsheathed, pointed directly at Sarutobi's face. "Ahh, about that. Yeah, I won't be getting my sorry ass arrested. Oh no, no no. For if I do, the my dear baby cousin Naruto will wonder what happened to me after I went to see the Hokage. Making him question you. And you don't want that, now do you?"

Hiruzen ground his teeth, the Older Uzumaki had a point. Since Naruto never knew his family and having met this man, who is claiming to be part of his family, will wonder and question. Possibly making the little tool loose faith in Sarutobi and become disloyal to the Village. Sarutobi sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

Kane's grin turned into a feral smile, "That's more like it."

**.0.0.0.**

And Fin! Man, that seemed to take forever! XP But please read and review! More will be coming soon!


End file.
